Zodiac Signed
by redpantsu
Summary: Fate has a funny way of bringing two people together, even if a certain horoscope obsessed boy is against it. Oneshot. Rated T for language.


_hey there! first time in writing in the fandom, but I hope it's worth the shot. :) MidoTaka, sorry if OOC. can't write light-hearted fics. orz_

_well then, enjoy?_

**disclaimer: **lol nope

* * *

_dedicated to Black Maya. happy birthday!_

* * *

**Zodiac Signed**

* * *

_Riiiiing!_

Ah, that was close.

A tall, green-haired boy briskly walked in the hallways of Shuutoku High, taped fingers clenched at his sides and a menacing expression on his face. Seeing this, students steered clear away from the dark aura the boy was projecting.

Nobody in their right mind would like to mess with a pissed-off Midorima Shintarou.

Midorima was seething. His reasons? One, he forgot to buy his lucky item down the street (it was partly intentional, anyway), two, his morning consisted of mishaps, ranging from banging his small toe on the side of his desk to dogs chasing him all the way around his neighborhood, and three, he walked, actually _walked_ to school (the reason was partly because of reason no. 1), and by the gods, his feet were aching.

He was pretty sure the gods of luck are doing their best to make this day miserable.

_Let me off for a day!_ He wanted to beg to the heavens (but of course he wouldn't, his pride was higher than the Tokyo Tower). _Treat it as a special case!_

The deities made faces and promptly ignored him.

Growling, he stomped over to his classroom and forcefully banged the door open, making his classmates jump. He took no notice of them and made his way to his seat, letting it screech as he sat down heavily.

_I sincerely hope he won't show up today._ He thought, gritting his teeth as he zipped open his bag and fished for his pencil case, taking out his lucky pencil.

_Fwish!_ "Good morning everyone!"

The pencil almost snapped. _Damn it all to hell._

Taking a quick glance in the corner of his eyes, Midorima scanned the room and there he is, being annoying again, wearing that goofy grin and talking obnoxiously loud.

He probably shouldn't have gone to school today.

"Hey, hey, did you get the new game yesterday Takao?"

"Eehh, I'm broke! How 'bout you?"

Then again, he wouldn't risk to have bad luck for the whole day just because he was really, really against today's horoscope and-

"Ah, Shin-chan! There you are!"

Well, speak of the devil.

The black-haired point guard jogged up to the Shuutoku's ace with a pout. "Ne, Shin-chan, why didn't you wait for me? I almost came in late, you know!"

He got no response.

Takao started whining. "I even brought the rickshaw, then I waited for fifteen minutes for nothing! Why didn't you tell me you were going ahead?"

Midorima pursed his lips and glared at the window, gripping the green pencil a little too tightly.

"Shin-chan, hey! Answer me!"

_No._

"Shin-chan, don't act so mean early in the morning!"

_Go away. You're bad luck!_

"Shin-chaaaan~"

_Shutupshutupshutupshutupshutup-_

Takao fell silent.

_...?_

"SHIN-CHAN!"

"Hiieee!" _BANG!_

"Ow!" Takao cried out, writhing on the floor dramatically while clutching his head. "Shin-chan, that hurt!"

Flustered, Midorima shot up his seat, hands holding the pencil case shaking. "Ba-Bakao! Your face was too close!"

Takao looked up from his position, blinking. "Ha? What're you talking about?"

"N-nothing! Now get away from me you idiot! You'll bring me bad luck!"

"Eh, but!"

"No buts!"

"Eeehh, look! I even bought you your lucky item!"

"I said-" Midorima stopped mid-way, crinkling his eyebrows in confusion. "You...what?"

Takao grinned, digging around his pockets and bringing out a simple green woven bracelet. "I watched Oha-Asa, but I only got to your lucky item, sorry!" He laughed, approaching the stoned boy to grab his wrist gently. "I went to the store, and the old man said you didn't come, so of course I had to buy it!"

Staring at Takao as the other starts putting it on him, Midorima remembered the words uttered in the tv program.

_Ooh, looks like it's a tricky day for Cancers! Never fear, your lucky item for today is a friendship bracelet!_

The Hawk Eye knotted the cord tightly and grinned, pulling his own sleeve back and showing a similar bracelet on his wrist, the color being orange. "I didn't know if it's okay but...the store only has pairs so I had no choice." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, giving an embarrassed smile. "Don't get angry, okay?"

_To assure good luck throughout the day, have your special someone wear a matching one!_

"Ne, Shin-chan, are you okay?"

_And for your special someone..._

Midorima slowly looked at Takao, who was starting to get nervous. "H-hey, I'll make it up to you! I'll pedal, I'll pedal!" Takao chuckled, sweat-dropping. "Please don't get mad!"

_...Scorpios are the lucky ones to take the Cancers with their compatibility!_

Well, there's no harm done.

_Oha-Asa, you owe me one._

Midorima's hand suddenly shot out and bunched the front of Takao's uniform in amazing speed. Takao could only squeak 'Eeeh!' in surprise before he was lurched forward and kissed.

_Oh my god _was the last coherent thought he had before he felt Midorima bite down on his lower lip and he gasped, effectively giving the green-haired boy a chance to snake his tongue into Takao's mouth. Flailing wildly, Takao gripped the taller boy's shoulders for support as he squeezed his eyes shut, moaning helplessly.

Shin-chan was kissing him.

On the lips.

Midorima. Shintarou.

Shin-fucking-tarou.

He snapped his eyes wide open.

In the middle of the fucking class.

He immediately tore away and almost stumbled if not for Midorima wrapping his arms around his waist, face also red but outwardly calm. Takao could only gawk, blushing furiously as he tried to wrap his mind around the events.

Their classmates didn't help with the whistles and the teasing cat-calls either.

"Sh-Shin-chan!" He shrieked, covering his face with his hands. "Why-why the hell did you do that!"

To which Midorima simply replied, in his poker-faced demeanor, "I like you. Please go out with me.", resulting into another round of claps and cheers.

Takao blushed again and ducked his head, an uncontrollable giddy smile gracing his lips when a thought struck him.

_Ah, should I tell him that I watched the whole show?_

_Scorpios, with your high compatibility with Cancers, this might be your lucky day in love! You don't have to get a lucky item, because yours is a kiss from your loved one!_

He looked up briefly and saw an unexpected small smile on Midorima's face.

He ducked his head and pressed his burning face on Midorima's chest, quite noticing the other hasn't let go.

_Nah, definitely won't._

-omake-

"All in favor of Midorima and Takao's relationship, say aye."

"Aye."

"It's official; congratulations, we give you the team's blessing."

"Shut up Ootsubo! These disgusting kouhais kissed in a public place! Kimura, give me a pineapple to throw!"

"Eehh, sempai, but!"

"No buts! KIMURA! THE PINEAPPLE!"

"Both of you, shut up! Get to training!"

"But Shin-chan-"

"Double menu if you're not going to start now!"

"Uwah! Shin-chan is so mean!"

"Triple, goddamnit!"

* * *

_I don't know what I did I'm sorry orz_

_well then happy birthday again Maya!_

_hope you like this /shot_

_review?_

_**last edit: 04/03/13, 11:40 PM**_


End file.
